


Three Little Words

by Smellmysparklingfury



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellmysparklingfury/pseuds/Smellmysparklingfury
Summary: Oikawa fell in love with you. He became addicted to your light, trying to stay into the sun as long as possible, even though he knew the night would fall again. He chased after you, continuously running to the horizon so that you wouldn’t disappear from his field of vision. But like everyone who looks at the sun for too long he got blinded by your relentless glow until you burned your frame into his eyes so that he could still see you, even when he closed them shut.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedIdiot__xoxo/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is my first fic on this website and ended up pretty short, but I kinda like it. I already posted it on my tumblr a while ago but decided to upload it here too. English is not my original language so I apologize for any mistakes in advance! I hope you like it, even tho it'll probably hurt you ^^'

_It all started a year ago. Oikawa graduated high school, started university and met you after a few months into the first semester. You two had a rocky start, but it worked out eventually after sorting out your misunderstandings. You became closer each day, laughing and crying together and savoring every moment of your shared time. If someone would have asked him then, Oikawa would have described you as the midday sun, illuminating everything you could reach, lighting up the shadows of the night and managing to make them seem less threatening. At least, that is what you did to him. You bumped into his life and your light flooded his small world. And suddenly he was able to see so much more, all the hidden details he didn’t recognize at night would stand out at once. Oikawa fell in love with you. He became addicted to your light, trying to stay into the sun as long as possible, even though he knew the night would fall again. He chased after you, continuously running to the horizon so that you wouldn’t disappear from his field of vision. But like everyone who looks at the sun for too long he got blinded by your relentless glow until you burned your frame into his eyes so that he could still see you, even when he closed them shut._

___________________________________

“Shit, that was good,” Oikawa stated, still trying to catch his breath. You snorted while getting up, starting to dress yourself.

“You say that every time, it’s getting old,” you replied mockingly.

“I know. Because it is always that good.”

You grimaced at that. “Stop saying stuff like that. It’s worse than badly written smut fanfics!” You missed his frown at that while you pulled your shirt over your head. “Anyway, I have to leave now. But we can meet up for lunch tomorrow if you’d like to?” you suggested and turned to look at him.

“I’d like that,” he smiled softly at you. Just as you were about to walk out of the room Oikawa leaped up from the bed, quickly putting on his shorts. “I’ll see you out,” he said, opening the door for you. You quirked an eyebrow at him without saying anything and slipped into the hallway.

“Why are you acting like a gentleman all of a sudden?” you teased him with a smirk while putting on your shoes.

Oikawa gasped at that in an exaggerated manner. “How dare you! I’m always this charming,” he pouted but the playful spark in his eyes gave away his amusement.

“Keep telling yourself that,” you retorted and slipped out of his apartment before he could say anything back, leaving him with a small smile on his lips. ‘How can someone love another person that much’ he asked himself, closing the door of his apartment, hung up on thoughts of you.

___________________________________

“I don’t want to be ‘just friends’!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“And I don’t do relationships and you know that!” He felt your patience running thin. Everything went fine, why did he have to drop a bomb like that on you? He didn’t even remember how the two of you got that far, shouting at each other. He knew exactly how you felt about romantic relationships but before he could stop himself these three little words left his lips and he couldn’t take them back. You heard them and you sure as hell didn’t like them. He realized that now.

“I know Y/N, I fucking know!” Oikawa desperately ran his hands through his hair. “But it’s not like I can control what I’m feeling! I didn’t choose to be in love with you!”

“Stop saying it!”

“Stop saying what?”

“Stop saying you love me!” you glared at him.

“Why!? What’s so wrong about me loving you!?” he cried out, his eyes full of hurt. You looked at your feet, fists clenched beside your body. You just weren’t made for love and he knew it. But you didn’t have to be so cruel about it and look at him like he wanted to rip your beloved freedom apart. He would have never done that, and he thought you knew. This wasn’t his attempt at winning you over, trying to force you into something you clearly didn’t want. It was a fucking mistake on his part and, in addition, the worst he ever made. He knew he was losing you at that very moment and he didn’t know what to do anymore.

“I’m just better off by myself,” you managed to whisper, your voice hoarse after all the shouting. “You know that you’re important to me, but I don’t want to be in a relationship and there’s no point in pretending that this will change. It won’t.” Oikawa felt his heart break into a million pieces. Of course, he knew that, but hearing you say that you two would never have a chance hurt so much.

“So… that’s it then?” he asked you with a pained expression on his beautiful features.

“It’s better that way,” you answered, forcing a sad smile.

“Okay then,” Oikawa cleared his throat.

“Goodbye Tooru.” He didn’t look at you when you turned around, opened his front door and walked into the hallway of his apartment building, leaving him behind.

Oikawa didn’t move after you were gone. It was getting harder for him to breath with each second, your final words crushing down on him, letting him fall to his knees, hugging himself in an attempt to stop the sobbing. He had wanted to say something before you left, but where was the point? There was nothing left to say. He loved you, and you didn’t love him. And with confessing, with saying these stupid three little words he wrecked everything you two had.

_He got closer and closer to you and your gleaming light until he finally burned himself, like flying to close to the sun._


End file.
